Silence
by AnimeDAngel
Summary: For those unhappy with how the series end up, this is my verison Starting at new moon. I still couldn't believe he left, they left it felt like something in me died. My life with them dead; I got out of my truck and looked at the house again the one with so many memories but then I remembered why I was here. we found out...I was the head
1. Chapter 1

I still couldn't believe he left, they left it felt like something in me died. My life with them dead; I got out of my truck and looked at the house again the one with so many memories but then I remembered why I was here. It started again and they needed my help; we needed to be cautious as the exchange was made. I wasn't going back and I would help anyone else in the same position; I was asked to not harm myself but that was inevitable now I was bond to get hurt this was war. A silent war no one knows about; it is covered up by the company.

I walked over to the right of building and watched carefully. My necklace allowed me to use my abilities; it was a secret I could never tell; much like the one the Cullen's trusted me with. I enhanced my eyes till I could see them making their way to the meeting point. I walked over about 6 clicks and waited for them to get closer. "River?"

"I don't go by that name anymore; I go by my real name."

"But the war is no longer stalemated; you don't want to expose those close to you to this, do you?"

"You have a point but I was going to go under a new alias." All a sudden I was able to see through someone else's eyes. I could see us, than some men to the side of them.

"What is it?"

"We have to go." She handed me the hidden child I was suppose to take care of.

"Please take care of her."

"It's okay; I'm going to use it." I was given a worried look and she left. I made my way back to house with the child still hidden our coats were old in style but helped in situations like this. However the man started to move; I had to move her quickly or she would be caught in the cross fire. "I need you run; and keep running in that direction get into the house and hide." She nodded and ran, I went with her till they were close enough that I had to stay and fight. I felt guilty for using their house but I needed too. They would come back eventually, but I will make sure it was back to normal. Alice is probably going to see this but I can do this I can survive; I will.

I fought back being kind enough not to kill anyone. And kept backing backwards towards the house. Once I knew we were both in I locked the doors and found the switch for the house's defences; I hit it and the metal covers went over the windows and doors. The young girl came out from Kitchen; "Is it okay to come out?"

"For now; come on we need to get to the garage." She nodded her head again and we made our way there.

"How do you know where the garage is?"

"I knew the people who lived here." I started to feel that stabbing pain again. I didn't want to think about this; we reached the garage doors and I thought that their vehicles were gone because it seemed like everything important to them was. My mistake there was one vehicle still there; I hadn't seen it before therefore it must have been new, but why leave it behind. We walked over and I noticed the doors were unlocked and the key in the ignition; I heard foots steps just outside and guns firing off the metal. This made me move quickly putting her in the car turning it on and getting the door open; I left at a speed of 90, I said goodbye to my truck and left town with the little girl.

"We're in the clear so what's your name?"

"Ruby. Auntie?"

"Yes"

"Where are we going?"

"Cornell. There's an old friend there we need to see."

She nodded and closed her eyes. It must have been a tiring experience; I know it was for my first time. I remember when the group first meet. It was when we found out we were Blood Maids; I was the head of the group also known as the Lady of Blood.


	2. AN

Hey what's up so I have returned. I am in the middle of summatives and exams. But I hope to get a new chapter done soon :D


	3. Chapter 2

Hey what's up sorry I've been gone. India Thanks for reviewing this it's great! I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

I look to my right Ruby was fast asleep we spent 5 days on the road; we stopped for food briefly and had stocked up in the back of the car. It was late at night and I know the professor I needed to see worked late into the night. I got out of the car and went around and picked Ruby up; after locking the car up and starting to the build; I noticed I was being watched so I took a detour because I couldn't have the enemy knowing who I was going to.

As I made my way into the building, someone moved out in front of me to stop me in my path. But it couldn't be the enemy because I would have sensed them. So just then I saw who was it?

"What are you doing with our car Bella? And why can't I see you anymore?" I let the air out I was holding.

"Hello Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Bella" Alice gave me that look that always told me she knew I was up to something.

"Alice, I swear if I had another choice I wouldn't have taken the car." Ruby started to stir.

"Auntie?" I put her down on her feet

"Right here Ruby, we're here but we can't stay long." I took her hand and began to speed walk towards the office I wanted to go to.

"Bella you haven't answered my questions."

"and you haven't answered mine." I happened to have spotted the professor I wanted to see. "John!"

He looked up at me and gave a surprised look. "Lady-"

I cut him off before anything could be given away "We need to talk now."

"Come in. Oh Ms. Cullen your father is just down the hall and to the right along with your brother Jasper."

"Thank you." Alice gave me another look that said she wasn't done talking to me and she would be paying attention and as happy as I was too see her I had to hurry; John led Ruby and me into his office.

"What can I do for you?" we sat behind his desk.

"We're no longer in stalemate." Understanding went through his eyes.

"Very well shall we proceed?" I nodded my head and he pulled open a draw and handed me my new identity. "Minna Alura. That will be your new name as far as society knows, as for the item we'll have to travel I kept it well hidden."

"Then let's get started." We left his office ruby in hand when I spotted the three of them and at the same time sense the enemy. "Brilliant timing"

"Bella what is going on?" Alice was quite prescient about the matter, but we had to leave and soon I didn't want to fight. I turned to john; "Spilt up we'll meet up by the water 25 miles from here try to lose them. Understood, good, go."

"Yes my Lady." John bowed to me and took off I turned to Alice, Jasper and Carlisle.

"I am sorry, but I have to leave maybe after everything going on is over I can tell you, kay." I could feel my eyes tearing up because I knew for a fact I wasn't going to live but Alice can't see me so they won't know. I also knew that if I cried than the enemy closing in on us would find them as my weak spot, and in war I couldn't let that happen.

"Anutie?" I turned my face from my family and faced Ruby.

"Run. Okay, run and don't look back go straight to the car unless you think danger is there, listen to your instinct and run to the forest and keep running. Okay I will meet up with you, wither it is along the way or at the water 25 miles from. Can you do that for me?" Ruby nodded her head and went towards the car but changed direction and went the opposite way.

I pulled a knife from my boot I was wearing and cut my arm. "With a drop of my blood, I call to the past. I call to the power that dwindles deep inside, hidden by our many deaths. " I call to thee protect the ones who are new to our war; prevent any harm coming about. I shall be your feed, as you provide your aid and I shall be a sword that will strike down those who try to harm others."

I felt the rush of energy rushing through my body as my blood dropped to the ground creating the casting circle. "I CALL THEE TO THIS TIME" the spell casted meant, that I could create my weapons from my blood and bring down my enemy the circle disappeared but that didn't mean that the spell was over. So long as I was alive it would never drop. I sliced the knife through my arms quickly and created two swords, I pushed off the ground forwards towards the unsuspected man trying to kill Ruby.

I pushed him back with the right sword than blocked with the left one when they tried to hit me from behind I created a dagger in my left hand and managed to create a small cut on the guy's hand. He pulled his hand away slightly but enough for me draw blood from him and mix it with my own spilling blood I than turned my attention to my left and stabbed the man with the left sword and stole all of his blood so I could power my weapons. They became stronger and sturdier; I looked around and noticed that there were about 20 guys left. I knew I had to take them out but at the same time reach Ruby.

"Bella behind you!" I quickly put up a shield and then spiked the blood out wards, I heard the Grunt of pain from behind me and absorbed the blood; I made another dagger and throw it to the left and lunched myself to the right. I started to make my way towards the forest in Ruby's direction.

* * *

I hope you liked the story, Please review :D


End file.
